My Lovely OB
by banana splitt
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam pikiranmu?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and never will. Story written by banana splitt,  
><em>

_Warning : AU, OOC and typo as always.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>My Lovely OB<strong>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melirik jam tangan di lengan kiriku sambil memoles bedak serapih mungkin. Hari ini adalah hari pertama diriku bekerja di sebuah organisasi internasional yang mengurusi pendidikan dan kesejahteraan masyarakat di beberapa wilayah negara di Asia. Kantor yang sudah aku idam-idamkan sejak dahulu ketika aku masih kuliah.

Aku menatap sekali lagi tampilanku di depan cermin besar yang memantulkan diriku yang terbalut kemeja satin berwarna _broken white_ dengan blazer berwarna _mocca_ dipadu rok berwarna coklat tua. Kuperhatikan _make up_ tipis―seperti biasa―yang melapisi wajahku, aku tersenyum puas melihatnya. Jujur saja aku memang tidak suka dandan berlebihan, karena menurutku akan telihat beberapa tahun lebih tua jika terlalu _over make up_.

Tanpa ingin membuang waktu aku segera bergegas menuju kantor, tentu saja tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama bekerja. Setelah keluar dari rumah aku segera menyetop taksi. Sungguh malang bagiku, di saat semua teman-temanku sudah bisa mengendarai motor atau mobil aku masih tetap belum bisa mengendarai kendaraan apapun. Bahkan mungkin mengendarai sepeda saja pasti akan terlihat kaku, karena aku sudah sangat lama tidak mengendarai sepeda, terakhir saat aku kelas enam sekolah dasar.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang kantor aku lupa kalau aku harus menempuh jarak kira-kira tujuh ratus meter dari gerbang utama sampai gedung kantor. Sungguh menyedihkan. Dengan semangat yang masih _on fire_ ku lewati jalanan yang masih nampak lengang dengan pepohonan di kanan dan kirinya. Sampai saat aku berada di lobi kantor aku menabrak seseorang yang muncul di balik dinding yang ingin aku lewati. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat, aku jadi terkesan cepat-cepat.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja," ujarku cepat. Aku membentur tubuh keras dan kokoh seorang pria yang... Astaga, tampan sekali! Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi menurutku dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan otot tubuh yang padat, wajah bersih dan tampan, serta pakaian rapi tapi tidak terkesan kuno, laki-laki itu benar-benar keren walaupun ekspresinya kurang ramah tapi justru di situ kerennya.

Wajahku memerah saat mataku bertemu pandang dengan mata hitamnya. Aku reflek menundukan kepalaku.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Pegawai baru?"

"I-iya." Kenapa jadi gagap begini, memalukan!

"Selamat datang kalau begitu, mari," ujarnya tenang, ia dengan sopan bergerak melewati aku yang masih menenangkan diri dari debaran jantungku yang menggila namun mataku masih mengawasi laki-laki itu hingga ia menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menepis perasaan aneh ini. Untung saja saat itu di lobi cukup sepi hanya ada _security_ yang duduk menyamping dan sepertinya tidak memperhatikan tindakanku.

Menghela napas lega kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruanganku, entah mengapa aku masih saja memikirkan laki-laki itu, apa ia pegawai di sini atau bukan, tentu saja hati kecilkuku berharap ia juga pegawai di sini.

* * *

><p>Setelah seharian bekerja tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore, waktunya pulang. Aku segera memberesan berkas-berkas dan mejaku. Cukup banyak pekerjaan hari ini, karena aku harus memebereskan setengah pekerjaan dua bulan lalu yang belum dikerjakan.<p>

Beginilah nasib menjadi pegawai baru, belum punya banyak teman, pulang pun harus sendirian. Hari ini aku baru mendapat dua teman dari divisi publikasi dan divisi fasilitas, tapi sayang mereka tidak bisa pulang bersama karena mempunyai kesibukan sendiri.

Mau tidak mau suka tidak suka dengan tampang kusut aku berjalan sendirian hingga gerbang utama. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah menjauhi gedung kantor ada sebuah motor besar yang berhenti tepat di sampingku. Aku berhenti dan menatap bingung si pengendara motor yang tertutup helm hitam. keningku berkerut heran mengapa orang itu berhenti di sampingku. Rasa-rasanya aku belum punya teman laki-laki di kantor ini, karena dari postur tubuhnya pengendara motor itu pasti laki-laki.

"Mau ke depan? Ayo! Saya juga mau ke depan," ujar pria itu setelah membuka helmnya.

Uoohh! mimpi apa aku semalam ya? laki-laki ini adalah laki-laki yang tadi pagi bertabrakan denganku di lobi. Sumpah semakin gagah saja saat dia naik motor yang juga keren seperti ini.

"Tidak usah, nanti merepotkan," ujarku basa-basi, gengsiku masih tinggi, tidak mungkin langsung mengiyakan dengan orang yang baru dikenal bukan?

"Tidak, tenang saja."

Aku berpikir sebentar, sebelah hatiku juga menginginkan untuk menerima tawaran laki-laki ini, lagipula aku tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan emas, mungkin saja kalau aku menolak, besok aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan pria ini lagi.

"Ba-baiklah, maaf merepotkan."

Aku duduk menyamping karena rok yang aku kenakan tidak memungkinkan aku duduk seperti biasa. Di luar dugaan ia menyuruhku berpegangan, katanya khawatir jatuh. Hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, ini benar-benar sesuatu.

"Maaf hmm―" aku kebingungan mau memanggil dengan sebutan apa laki-laki tampan ini, "―anda pegawai di sini juga?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Hn, panggil saja Sasuke,"

"Oh, saya Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura," ujarku balik memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau pulang ke mana, Sasuke?" aku bertanya lagi, mencari bahan obrolan karena kukira dia orang yang cukup pendiam dan karena kupikir kami juga seusia, jadi kuberanikan diri memanggil namanya saja.

"Aku tinggal di daerah Kiri, tapi aku ingin ke kampus terlebih dahulu. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tinggal di perbatasan Sanada jadi lumayan jauh, hehehe..."

Aku cukup penasaran dengan usianya, ternyata dia masih kuliah, jangan-jangan masih muda. tapi kok sudah bekerja ya? ah, mungkin dia sedang malanjutkan kuliahnya.

"Kebetulan, kampus aku di dekat Sanada. Jadi, kamu bisa ikut aku."

"Hehe, terimakasih ya, sekali lagi maaf merepotkan."

oh _well_ ini yang namanya kejatuhan durian runtuh. Sudah dapat tumpangan, yang kasih tumpangan ganteng pula. Tapi... aku masih penasaran soal kuliah, dan usianya, jangan sampai dia berondong!

"Kamu masih kuliah? lanjutin ya?" tanyaku sok tahu.

"Bukan, memang belum selesai."

"Ambil sarjana? Jurusan apa? Semester berapa?" biarlah dia pikir aku 'kepo' habis aku penasaran.

"Iya, Teknik Industri, sebentar lagi sidang."

Kok, aku masih bingung yah, kenapa bisa mahasiswa kerja di sini. Oh, pasti dia anak magang! Dia tadi bilang anak teknik industri, mungkin sulit lulus jadi masih kuliah. Kudengar jurusan teknik memang lebih lama lulusnya.

Semakin lama semakin sering aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa aku sering sekali bertemu dengan dia, entah kebetulan atau memang jodoh. Yang terakhir mungkin kepingin aku yah, hehehe.

Aku jadi sering ngobrol banyak dengan Sasuke, dia orang yang ramah walau tidak bisa mengekspresikannya. Dia terkadang mengantarkan aku pulang sampai ke rumah setelah itu baru ia berangkat ke kampusnya.

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir satu bulan aku mengenalnya, aku semakin tahu dirinya begitupun sebaliknya, sifat irit bicara dan ekspresinya itu memang sudah 'bawaan lahir', yah mau bagaimana memang sudah dari sananya. Tapi Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang baik hati dan bertanggung jawab. Dia juga ternyata seusia denganku dua puluh empat. Dan satu hal yang paling aku suka darinya, dia jarang mengeluh, tidak seperti aku. Dia tinggal sendirian, bekerja dan kuliah serta menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Tipikal laki-laki mandiri idamanku.<p>

Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatiku, aku tidak tahu ia bekerja di bagian apa, sempat aku bertanya kepada Sasuke, namun ia hanya menjawab kalau ia bekerja di gedung belakang. Setahu aku gedung belakang kebanyakan adalah laboratorium dan kantor untuk _Research and Development. _Aku berpikir mungkin ia sedang magang sebagai asisten peneliti atau staff dan sejenisnya. Aku tidak tahu tapi aku merasa tidak enak jika aku bertanya soal pekerjaan pada Sasuke karena yang aku lihat ia seperti... menghindar.

Rasa penasaran dalam diriku memang sangat tinggi. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Sasuke, jujur saja hatiku sudah kepincut dengan Sasuke. Oleh karena itu aku ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang dirinya.

"Ra, kamu kenapa ngelamun? itu kentang tidak dimakan? buat aku, boleh?"

"Ambil saja, aku lagi malas makan."

Ino sepertinya penasaran, ia memajukan tubuhnya meneliti diriku. "Kamu lagi galau?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal galau entah kenapa malah memberi ide padaku, "No, kamu di publikasi suka liput kunjungan di gedung belakang yah?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kamu tahu laki-laki namanya Sasuke yang kerja di gedung belakang?

Sungguh, aku sebenarnya malas bertanya tentang Sasuke dengan teman-teman satu kantorku, khawatir timbul gosip dan aku malas harus digoda oleh mereka.

Ino terlihat berpikir sebentar, ia seperti sedang berpikir dan mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh, iya! Sasuke yang suka bawa motor gede, yang ganteng?"

Aku mengangguk antusias.

"Tahu dong, memang kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa kok. Cuma mau tau saja."

"Dia itu keren yah, tampang oke gayanya juga gaul, bawa motornya apalagi keren, aku saja tidak menyangka kalau dia itu seorang OB."

uhuk... uhuk... uhuk...

Aku yang tengah menenggak minumanku terbatuk mendengar ucapan Ino.

"OB_? Office boy?_"

Ino menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan. Mulutku mengaga, mataku melotot ke arah Ino yang balik menatap heran kepadaku.

"Yang benar saja! Bukannya dia itu mahasiswa?" Aduh! Kenapa nada bicara aku seakan tidak terima begini.

"Memang, terus kenapa? Masalah buat kamu?" Ino mentapku curiga, "Kenapa juga kamu yang sewot?"

"Bukan begitu, kok bisa, sih?!" Aku masih tidak terima, ya Tuhan... jadi selama ini dia itu...

"Aku juga awalnya kaget, syok malah, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Sayang yah, ganteng-ganteng jadi OB."

aku tidak mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Ino, pikiranku melayang pada Sasuke. Apa kata ayah dan ibuku kalau calon menantunya seorang O. B. _Office boy_! Serius aku pengen nangis deh!

* * *

><p>Sudah tiga hari aku menghindari Sasuke, datang lebih siang pulang lebih lama. Aku bingung, serba salah rasanya. Hati aku kesal, tahu dia itu OB. Kok bisa dia tidak mengatakan sejujurnya padaku. Tapi aku juga salah, sih. Tidak pernah bertanya secara jelas pekerjaan dia. Aku memang tidak berhak menyalahkan Sasuke, hubungan kami hanya teman dekat. Dan di mana letak kesalahannya jika dia seorang OB? Tapi gengsiku terlalu tinggi, aku sedikit malu sudah menyukai seorang OB.<p>

Aku yang sedang duduk sambil melamun di halte dekat gerbang utama tidak menyadari sebuah motor berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Tumben kamu di sini?"

Aku mendongak melihat siapa orang yang berdiri di depanku. Mataku berkedip-kedip meyakinkan kalau orang yang ada di depanku ini adalah orang yang tidak ingin aku temui untuk saat ini.  
>Aku membuang muka mengalihkan tatapan, asal jangan melihat wajahnya. Karena dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam sebenarnya aku rindu dia!<p>

"Aku lagi nunggu bis yang langsung ke tempatku," jawabku asal padahal tidak ada niat untuk naik bis.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

kudengar dia menghela nafas kemudian duduk di sebelahku. "Aku tahu kamu menghindari aku, kenapa?"

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, diam saja atau jujur. Entahlah aku benar-benar frustasi kalau begini.

"Kamu malu yah jalan sama aku?"

Aku buru-buru menoleh ke samping tempat ia duduk. "Maksud kamu?"

"Aku tahu, kok. Kamu pasti sudah tahu siapa aku. Aku juga mengerti kalau kamu malu jalan sama aku."

Aku masih diam mendengarkannya bicara.

"Seharusnya aku sadar diri sejak awal, dan tidak berusaha mendekati kamu, aku minta maaf," ujarnya tersenyum tipis memandang ke arahku, "Kamu hati-hati, aku pulang duluan."

Sekarang aku sangat mengerti kenapa penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, dan itu sangat - sangat menyebalkan. Aku benci penyesalan!

* * *

><p>Sudah satu minggu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke, aku juga tidak ingin memulai untuk menghubunginya. Bukan karena aku gengsi, tapi aku malu. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku merasa hampa tanpa Sasuke, dan otakku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Aku beneran jatuh cinta ya?<p>

Di sinilah akhirnya, aku berdiri di depan kampus Sasuke. Jangan pernah heran kenapa aku bisa tahu jadwal Sasuke ke kampus. Sebelumnya Sasuke pernah bercerita kepadaku.

Aku hampir saja putus asa, setelah hampir setengah jam aku tidak juga melihat batang hidungya. Entah pemikiran dari mana, aku mendadak khawatir kepadanya. Perasaanku mengatakan kalau mungkin saja Sasuke sedang ada sesuatu hal penting jadi ia tidak ikut jadwal bimbingan, karena yang aku tahu Sasuke bukan seorang pemalas. Ia sangat gigih untuk bisa lulus bulan depan. Tiba-tiba aku takut kehilangan dirinya, dan juga marah pada diriku sendiri mengapa bisa menjauhi laki-laki sebaik Sasuke. Maka kuputuskan untuk mencari ke rumahnya.

Sepi. Itulah suasana yang kudapati saat sampai ke rumahnya. Aku mencari alamatnya dari apa yang pernah dia beri tahu padaku.

Aku mengetuk pintu berulang-ulang tidak ada sahutan ataupun suara orang yang hendak membukakan pintu. Aku benar-benar putus asa sekarang. Mungkin sebaiknya besok saja aku temui dia di tempat kerjanya. Biar saja orang mau bilang apa jika aku mencarinya, aku tidak peduli.

Belum sempat aku melangkah mencapai pintu pagar, aku mendnegar suara pintu di buka di belakangku.

"Sakura?"

Ya Tuhan, suara itu, sungguh aku merindukannya.

Kuputar tubuhku ke belakang, akhirnya... setelah sekian lama aku bisa melihat senyumnya lagi. Terimakasih Tuhan!

* * *

><p>Dia sedang sakit, wajahnya pucat dan ia hanya seorang diri. Aku menangis, tertunduk sambil duduk di hadapannya.<p>

"Kamu kenapa? Ada apa sampai mencariku kemari?" Sasuke menyentuh bahuku.

"Ma-maaf... Ak-aku mau minta maaf sama ka-kamu," ujarku bergetar menahan tangis. Aku memang cengeng.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Tidak ada yang salah, kok."

aku mendongak, "Boleh jujur?"

dia menganggukan kepala. "Aku rindu sama kamu, aku minta maaf sudah menjauhi kamu, aku memang sudah tahu posisi kamu apa, aku cuma kaget, dan aku tidak ingin kita seperti ini." kutatap matanya. "Aku ingin kita bisa seperti dulu lagi, _please_,"

Sasuke mendekat, mengambil tangan aku dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi, Ra. Sejak awal lihat kamu aku sudah ada rasa sama kamu, aku mencoba buat dekati kamu walau aku tahu rasanya aku tidak mungkin bisa dapetin kamu." Sasuke mengusap kepalaku, "Kalau aku kembali seperti dulu aku tidak yakin bisa menahan rasa ini sama kamu."

Tangannya kini berpindah ke bahuku, "Jadi, aku lebih baik jauhin kamu, oke? Supaya kamu juga tidak usah malu."

Aku mengeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku suka sama kamu, aku sayang sama kamu!"

Sasuke terlihat syok mendengar ucapanku. Ia menatapku ragu.

"Aku serius!" teriakku mengguncang lengannya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat kemudian terkekeh melihat ekspresiku yang kesal campur ingin menangis.

"Kamu tidak malu suka sama OB?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Tampan.

"Aku suka sama kamu, tidak perduli kamu itu siapa, yang jelas kamu sayang sama aku dan aku sayang sama kamu."

Ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Di dekapnya erat tubuh mungilku, ini... sungguh hangat dan nyaman. "Kalau sudah begini aku tidak akan melepasmu, Sakura."

Aku tersenyum, senyum tulus untuk Sasuke-ku. Terserah orang akan bilang apa tentang dia, yang pasti aku dan dia saling mencintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dua bulan kemudian_

"Ciee... akhirnya jadi sarjana juga nih," ujarku bersandar di bahunya, teringat sesuatu aku lalu bangun dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Kamu udah janji kalau sudah lulus akan cerita soal orang tua kamu!"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian menghela napas malas,

"Baiklah-baiklah..." ia menatap langit-langit seperti menerawang, "Dulu perusahaan ayahku bangkrut. Orang tuaku bercerai saat aku lulus SMU, aku tidak ingin ikut dengan siapapun baik ibu atau ayah. Aku kabur dari rumah dengan hanya membawa motor milikku. Dan sejak saat itu aku mulai hidup sendiri dan bekerja menjadi OB untuk menghidupi diriku."

Aku menganga mendengarnya, pantas saja ada OB sekeren Sasuke.

"Tapi kamu belum jelasin sama aku kenapa kamu keluar dari kantor?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, cukup untuk membuat wajahku merona dan salah tingkah.

"Aku sudah dapat pekerjaan baru, ijazah sementara aku, aku pakai buat lamar kerjaan."

Sasuke menarikku untuk kembali bersandar, "Lagipula aku tidak mungkin selamnya jadi OB, aku butuh pekerjaan yang jauh lebih bagus buat lamar kamu."

_well_, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal mencintai seorang OB seperti Sasuke-ku sayang.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>AN : saya tahu Sasuke di sini OOC sangat. Tapi saya lagi bosan dengan Sasuke yang Wah! hehe, but soal OB yang ganteng itu, that is real story, ada di tempat temen saya. Saya juga heran. Dan selebihnya, itu pure ide saya. Ok selamat membaca dah mohon tinggalkan jejak ya.


End file.
